


Collecting Feathers

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, competitive boyfriends, winged alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500:FlightWhen Alec is in denial about shedding his feathers all over the loft Magnus makes a game of it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Collecting Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello NvrLndBoi/Bastian here o/  
> This one is another one of the HM500 prompt challenges.  
> I know I am probably going in reverse order. I am sorry. 
> 
> Moodboard Credit: [SomeLittleInfamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy)
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

As he opened his potion cabinet Magnus’ eyes caught on two midnight blue and slightly tattered feathers float gracefully to the floor. A pleased hum escapes him as he leans down to collect them. 

He held it up to the light of the window smirking. He quickly snapped a picture of them and sent it to Alec. 

_‘Careful Darling. This makes the 19th & 20th now. 5 more.’ _

Magnus and Alec had an interesting game going on currently. After much teasing on Magnus’ front to Alec about his wings shedding all over the loft. Alec quickly retaliated that he didn’t believe it was that often. Only a few strays here and there and that Magnus was blowing it up out of proportion. One thing led to another and now three weeks later Magnus has a goal. If he can produce 25 stray feathers in two months that Alec left around the loft he could dress him up. Looks like he should have that tuxedo cleaned and ready for Alec soon. 

**No. 22**

Magnus was moving books around his loft. Books he had used for a spell and didn’t need taking up space in his apothecary. It was a tedious system but it kept his books from becoming sponges to wayward potion mishaps. 

When he grabbed the next book to put on the shelf he noticed a midnight blue feather sticking straight out of it near the middle. It seems his dear Alexander has decided to use his feathers as bookmarks now. Magnus smiled and replaced the feather with a different bookmark before snapping it to Alec’s bedside table for him. 

Summoning his phone he snapped a picture for Alec as proof and of course the teasing message. 

_‘A bookmark, Darling? Really? You are making it easy.’_

**No. 25**

After Magnus had found the 24th feather Alec must’ve realized that he was close to losing the bet. The Shadowhunter had started to treat his feathers like crime scene evidence. As soon as he saw it he would quickly maneuver to dispose of it before Magnus could call it to notice. 

It wasn’t till five weeks after the bet was made that Alec slipped up. Magnus couldn’t really blame him honestly. The feather he found the tiniest of Alec’s inner feathers not as dark as the rest innocently nested on top of one of Magnus’ pillows. 

Magnus had been gone for two days on an infuriating clean-up mission from the Spiral Labyrinth with Lorenzo and was forced to leave Alec alone at home. They texted but it wasn’t the same. 

Magnus could barely contain himself right now. He snapped a picture of the tiny feather on the pillow to send to Alec as proof once again. 

_‘I believe this is checkmate, my Alexander. Also I missed you as well.”_

Magnus looked at the tiny feather snapping his fingers to send it to the top of the other 24 feathers. Sending Alec another text.

_‘I’ll pick you up at 8pm. Tuxedos in your office.’_


End file.
